First Impressions
by sebunpls
Summary: A new teacher is coming to teach Class Zero, and Seven is a little skeptical. One Shot.


_AN: Hello again, I'm back with a First Person in Seven's head oneshot about meeting Kurasame for the first time! Had to watch the cutscene where this happens a lot. Which means watching Nine get slapped ten billion times. I'm just going to pretend I didn't like watching that... LOL. Hope you all like it!_

When Mother had announced we'd be getting another teacher, none of us really knew what to think. She'd always been the one to teach us, along with a few separate others, but now, having a completely new instructor who didn't know any of us at all? This was going to be difficult.

It was announced a few weeks before, and as the days led up to the moment when we'd meet this new mysterious person, the more the tension grew in the classroom. The others seemed to be a bit on edge, and I was myself, finding it harder to concentrate, and I was fidgeting a lot which wasn't exactly normal. This new instructor was going to be weird, and I wasn't sure if I was going to like it or not. From what we'd heard he had been a member of one of the other Classes when he was younger, graduating from Class One with a couple of the other teachers. Other than those small bits, we didn't know much about the strange man who would be now teaching our class, and the thought of it was a bit nerve wracking.

Once the day finally came, we were all sitting in the classroom in our regular spots, waiting for him to come in. We'd been told his name was Kurasame Susaya, and I didn't exactly know what to expect from him, let alone to imagine what he looked like. There were rumors that he wore some kind of mask all the time, but we weren't completely certain. It made me wonder why in the world he'd wear such a thing all the time, especially since it was probably something that held him back a bit… Either way, it seemed like he would be strange.

Leaning back in my seat, resting one arm on my place in front of me, I glanced around the room watching my classmates go about their normal business. Everyone seemed to be whispering about the new instructor, which made me a bit more nervous than I would have liked to have been. Mostly everyone had already taken their seats with the exception of Ace who seemed to be late— probably fell asleep on a bench somewhere. Wouldn't have surprised me.

Soon after he came in and sat down, we heard footsteps enter the room. A tall man with blue-ish hair who was wearing a mask made his way to the front of the room in an intimidating manor. All of our heads turned as we watched him, and I could feel myself tense up as I sat straighter in my seat. There was no way I was going to make a bad impression on this guy, and I wasn't going to let him by so easily just yet.

The new instructor turned around once he reached the front of the classroom and began his introduction. He seemed to be all about the business which was nice, though it was a little bit intimidating, there was no doubt about it. Questions were flying, and all of a sudden Nine was up from his seat, stalking his way to the front of the classroom to confront the teacher. The scene made me cringe wondering what the hell he was doing, this wasn't going to end well.

Quickly, I stood up from my seat and placed my hands on the table, mouth opening to say something, but nothing came out, it was too late already. Kurasame's hand had already come into contact with Nine's face, sending him flying across the classroom. Everyone stood and watched in shock as he did the stupid thing and tried to attack again, getting sent flying behind the desk in the front of the class. Cater took off after that, failing to get very far before being thrown away, and Ace jumped up soon after that, getting a close look at the teachers sword.

Needless to say, we were all extremely shocked at the events that happened, but I had to admit, there was something about this guy… He was quick on his feet and took no bullshit, something we probably needed as a class to learn from. Cater seemed extremely bitter about him, and Nine didn't seem to like him very much either, but I could tell there was something we were going to get from him that we probably wouldn't any other teacher.

The first meeting with Kurasame Susaya was definitely one that I hoped to never forget.


End file.
